jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ Personen Übersicht zu Episode I Ich werde einen Artikel mit einer großen Liste von allen Leuten schreiben, die bei Episode I mitgewirkt haben. Gibt es schon so etwas? Oder soll ich die ganzen Namen der Mitwirkenden einfach beim Artikel "Episode I" hinschreiben. Es handelt sich dabei um mehrere Hundert Namen. Die sind alle aus dem "Making of" Buch E.B 19:03, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :mach am besten einen eigenen artikel dafür, sonst wird der Filmartikel zu unübersichtlich.--Yoda41 19:32, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe es zwar auch schon auf E.Es Benutzerseite geschrieben, aber dann frage ich an dieser Stelle nochmal: Wäre es nicht besser gleich eine Liste aller Mitwirkenden aller 6 Filme zu machen, wie die Darstellerliste? Ich wollte nämlich eine Liste zu den Filmen der Ur-Trilogie machen, da bietet es sich doch an, alle Listen in einen Artikel zu packen. Viele Grüße, Anakin 21:14, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ich würde auch alles in eine Liste packen, da es einfach übersichtlicher ist. Ihr könnt doch weitere Namen in der Darstellerliste ergänzen. Dazu ist sie ja da. Jeder Film hat dort seinen Abschnitt und dieser kann ja erweitert werden. Ich denke nicht, dass man für Die dunkle Bedrohung eine separate Darstellerliste erstellen muss, zumal das auch unnötig wäre. Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:27, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Dann machen wir einen Artikel zusammen, Anakin. Der alte Artikel den ich gestern angefangen habe, sollte dann aber gelöscht werden, alles klar? E.B 09:52, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vos Bei exelender Artikel kann man bei der Wahl seine Stimme wieder zurück ziehen als Wähler--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 21:05, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Meinst du, dass man die Nominierung oder die Wahlstimme zurückziehen kann? Die Stimme eines Wählenden kann von diesem immer geändert oder zurückgezogen werden. Die ganze Nominierung kann nur durch ein eindeutiges Entscheid vorzeitig abgebrochen werden. Ansonsten läuft sie ihre vierzehn Tage ab. Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:30, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich denke er meint du soltest dir nochmal den Artikel angucken und über deine Abstimmung nachdenke´n ich kann mich aber auch irren Gruß Jango 23:33, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Achso... ich werden den Artikel beobachten und sobald ich der Meinung bin, dass ich meine Stimme ändern muss, werde ich dies natürlich auch machen :) --Little Ani Admin 23:35, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jo sicha dat ;) Jango 23:39, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jango hast schon richtig gesehen.--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 09:38, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo little ani Ich habe den Artikel Schlacht von Felucia fertig du kannst den jetzt korrigiern Danke--Benutzer Vos 20:07, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST). :Okay, ich werde ihn mir auf jeden Fall mal durchschauen :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:12, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) General Grievous Hey General Grievous hat in zwei Tagen also am 12.04.07 Geburstag und wird 17 Jahre alt Boba 00:20, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Cool, danke für die Erinnerung. Das wär mir glatt entgangen, denke ich :) --Little Ani Admin 00:21, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Problem kanns ja schnell ne Jedipedia Geburstagsgrußvorlage basteln ^^Boba 00:22, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ach, gratulieren kann ich noch selber... danke aber. So eine Vorlage wirkt schnell unpersönlich. --Little Ani Admin 00:24, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::hehe weis ich kommt ja dann auch nicht von Herzen und so viel sollte einem dann schon die Jedipedianer wert sein das man Geburstagsgrüße selber schreibt. Boba 00:26, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) wenn ihr schon von Vorlagen redet könnte man nicht eine Infobox zu Einheiten erstellen ich habe nämlich keine gefunden wollte eine in meinen Artikel Klon-Scharfschütze reinmachen habe aber keine gefunden die dazu passt Jango 00:34, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du mir sagst, welche Angaben ich in die jeweiligen Zeilen schreiben soll und welche Farbe die Infobox haben soll, kann ich ja mal eine machen. Ich frage mich allerdings, ob eine Vorlage zu Einheiten wirklich notwendig ist, denn sonderlich viel kann man da ja nicht reinschreiben. Mit Vorlage:Klonkrieger kommst du nicht weiter, oder was? --Little Ani Admin 00:38, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Oh shit die habe ich voll übersehen danke Ani Jango 00:40, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * wo wir uns grad hier unterhalten ich glaub du brauchst bald Archiv teil 3 Ani. Du bist aber auch gefragt. Boba 00:45, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ich habe mal ein neues gemacht... Sieht hier gleich viel aufgeräumter aus :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:40, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Gesprächsstoff Noch an einem kurzen Gespräch in ICQ interessiert? Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 00:18, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ups, sorry. Da war heute Nacht nicht mehr online... :) --Little Ani Admin 09:35, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Copyrightangabe Warum entfernst du die Copyright Siegel? Die Quelle ist zwar nicht klar, aber die Bilder sind eindeutig von Star Wars und damit bedürfen sie der Copyright Angabe. E.B 12:02, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Woher kannst du wissen, dass die Bilder eindeutig von Star Wars sind, wenn die Quelle nicht einmal bekannt ist? Das ist doch irgendwie ein Widerspruch... Es kann schon sein, dass die Bilder offiziell sind, aber eine Quelle muss nun mal dazu geschrieben werden. Das ist nämlich Voraussetzung dafür, dass die Bilder hier bleiben dürfen und nicht wieder gelöscht werden müssen. Näheres ist auch unter dieser Meldung nachzulesen. Keine Panik: Bevor die Bilder wirklich gelöscht werden, bleiben sie erst mal eine Zeit lang in der Kategorie:Bilder ohne Quellen drinnen, damit andere Benutzer evt. eine Quelle nachtragen können. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:54, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Stimmt. Passt schon!!! E.B 16:02, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Rakata Ich finde, die Bilder zu Rakata, Rakata Prime und zur Sternenschmiede gehören mal geordnet. Die werden doppelt und dreifach verwendet und sind z.T. viel zu groß. Soll ich das machen? MfG Kyle22 19:18, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja, kannst du gerne machen. Doppelte Bilder kannst du dann auch mit einem Löschantrag (Vorlage:LA) versehen, sodass sie gleich gelöscht werden. :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:29, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Übrigens: Da sind mehrere Artikel unter "Kurze Artikel", die vollständig sind. Werden die in bestimmten Abständen automatisch rausgenommen, oder muss man die da manuell rausholen? Es wird nämlich Zeit! MfG Kyle22 19:31, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Aber Ani, er meinte nur innerhalb der 3 Artikel... Welche Artikel meinste denn? Ich kümmer mich dann drum. Ben Kenobi 19:33, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Er meint die Artikel, die im Jedipedia:Portal als kurze Artikel aufgeführt sind, aber schon längst überarbeitet wurden. Ich aktualisiere das nachher mal, muss nur kurz wohin... :) --Little Ani Admin 19:37, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Wir reden aneinander vorbei, wie es aussieht - komm doch mal in ICQ online. Ben Kenobi 19:42, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::Leut, Leut! Die Liste der kurzen Artikel gehört aktualisiert, und um die drei anderen Artikel kümmer ich mich. Da sind auch Infos doppelt. Klar jetzt? Bild:--).gif Kyle22 19:51, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Revert Wieso hast du das gemacht den Revert bei Padmé Naberrie Nathalie Portman ist doch nur 1.60 groß Jango 00:24, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) P.S. Ich würd ja gern in der StarWars.com Datenbank nachschauen aber ich find mich da nicht zurecht :Da ist der Link → Padmé Amidala Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:27, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Super danke habs gelesen ist schon komisch aber wenns da steht ;) Jango 00:30, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vode an Su cuy'gar, die Republic Commando Seite wured ja geschlossen und man kommt jetzt nicht mehr an 'Vode an' dran. Gibt es irgendeine neue/andere Downloadmöglichkeit? Wäre es andernfalls möglich, dass man es von Jedipedia downloaden kann? Copyright sollte kein Problem seien, weil wir kein Geld nehmen und es vorher auch frei zugänglich war. Antworte bitte auf meiner Diskussion, damit ich es finde... Ret Cody 18:35, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Su'cuy, wie sieht es mit hier downloaden aus, oder wäre das zu viel Aufwand? Cody 10:02, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Nein, das lassen wir lieber mal. Bevor wir uns hier noch Ärger mit Lucasfilm einfangen, denn wir sind keine offizielle lizenzierte Seite und wie das mit dem Copyright aussieht ist auch nicht klar. Man kann dorthin linken, wo man es herunterladen kann, aber selber anbieten dürfen wir es leider nicht. Das ist genauso wie mit Videoclips und Soundtrack. Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:07, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ok, war nur so ne Idee. Ret Cody 17:21, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi Ani Hallo Ani ich bin zurück. War echt super wie waren deine Osterferien so? Ich wollte auch mal wissen ob ich hit irgendentetwas "verpasst" habe!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:32, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Der Heilige Klingone! Willkommen zurück... :) Ich kann mich auch nicht beklagen, denn meine Ferien waren auch super. Du hast eigentlich nichts verpasst hier. Ohne dich ist hier sowieso recht wenig los... ;) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:41, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ok das ist dich gut wenn mann mit einem guten gefühl auß den Osterferien zurück kommt."Ohne dich ist hier sowieso recht wenig los" nett geschriben,danke.!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:52, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) P.SWerde auch gleich morgen weiter Artikel schreiben. Habe nämlich 13 neu Comics in Deutschland gekauft. :13 Comics? Das ist aber echt viel Stoff :) Was sind denn das so für Comics? --Little Ani Admin 21:55, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ja für die Comics habe ich auch lange gespart. Das sind alles Sonderbänder. So wie "Crimson Empire 2", und "Knights of the Old Rebuplic". Und "Legacy" und Zwei "X-Wing Rogue Squadron Comics". Und vieles mer. Aber wenn du möchtest kann ich dir eine Komplete liste geben=)!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 22:00, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Tust du die immer vom Internet bestellen oder kaufst du die in einem Laden? Ich frage deshalb, weil die Läden bei mir nie Sonderbände von Dino haben. Die haben immer nur die Dino-Einzelhefte. Sonderbände muss ich dann aus dem Internet liefern lassen und das kostet immer Porto -.- naja... 13 Sonderbände sind aber ganz schön teuer du... da hast du bestimmt lange sparen müssen ^^ --Little Ani Admin 22:07, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::: Ne ich habe die ersten zehn von einer Freundin von meiner Mutter bestellt, die hatt einen Bücherladen. Und sie besteltt die Comics direkt bei Dino. Die andern drei habe ich in einem andrem Bücherladen. Und da habe ich aber auch alle ohne Probleme bekommen. Und mein Kumpel Heiliger Klingone bestellt bei dem Laden immer und die habe bis jetzt fast alle Comics die er habe wollte bekommen. Naja SO lange habe ich nicht gespart. Habe angefange nach Silvester zu sparen. Ich hatte nämlich noch so vile:)!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 23:19, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::P.S: Du kanst dir ab Morgen auf meiner Benutzerseite angucken welche Comics ich besitze habe dort jetzt schon eine gleine Liste aber werde sie morgen erkenzen Hallo Anakin! Ich hab einen ner'vod der sich hier angemeldet hat aber nicht in der Benutzerliste ist (Jagged Fel) kannst du ihn da bitte eintragen? Gruß Bly 11:32, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Dazu muss er erst mal eine Benutzerseite erstellen. Wenn er dann dort den Befehl eingibt, dann erscheint er auch in der Benutzerliste. Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:16, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja, "Hi Ani!" Mach doch mal ICQ an - is so langweilig um die Mittagszeit... Ben Kenobi 13:02, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey Ani kannst mal bei Icq on gehen.--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 20:04, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Verschieben Wie verschiebt man Artikel? Ret Cody 17:21, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Die Rechte zum Verschieben kann ich dir geben. Ansonsten besteht noch die Möglichkeit Vorlage:Verschieben zu verwenden, wenn du etwas verschoben haben möchtest. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:34, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ja YVH-1 nach YVH. Cody 17:40, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Wieso? Was stimmt da nicht? Der Droide heißt wirklich so... es gab nämlich auch noch weitere Modell von dem YVH-1. --Little Ani Admin 17:46, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Genau deswegen bei der Rettung von Ben ist ein YVH-309 dabei, aber ich will all auf einmal haben. Ret Cody 18:08, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja, aber der ganze Artikel handelt vom YVH-1... deshalb sollte er wirklich so heißen. Das was du meinst, ist wohl eine einzelne Einheit dieser Serie, aber doch keine komplett neue Serie. --Little Ani Admin 18:14, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::Noch was anderes, YVH-1 ist eigentlich nur ne abkürzung, also sollte es gleich nach Yuuhan-Vong-Hunter oder Yuuhan-Vong-Hunter-1. Ret Cody 18:35, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::::Nun kannst du es selber verschieben... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:43, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Vor'e, ret Cody 19:00, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sith Hallo Ani, ich habe da eine Frage! Wie schlägt man einen Artikel zum Exelenten Artikel vor? Habe nähmlich (ich glaube am neuten März) ein Pro in die Diskulision von sith gestellt da ich den Artikel geil finde und dachte so geht es hat aber irgendwie keiner ien Kontra oder Pro gegeben! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:27, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das machst du indem du in den Artikel editierst danach musst du hier Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel in noch einfügen es ist dort auch näher erklärt wie es geht Gruß Jango 20:35, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) So alles richtig oder? :Ups... Bearbeitungskonflikt. Aber ich schreibe meinen Senf mal trotzdem hin :) ... Du kannst einen Artikel auf der Seite „Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel“ nominieren, indem du einfach unten eine neue Kandidatur angliederst. Am Besten kopierst du die Überschrift von den oberen Kandidaten und gliederst es unten an und tauscht die Daten mit deiner Nominierung aus. Wenn du genauer wissen willst, wie man einen Artikel aufstellt und wie die weitere Wahl verläuft, kannst du auch den blauen Kasten ganz oben auf der Seite durchlesen. Dort stehen alle Konventionen drin. Wenn du einen Artikel vorschlägst, den du selber geschrieben hast, darfst du aber nicht entmutigt sein, wenn die Wahl niederschmetternd verläuft. Meistens heißt, dass nur, dass der Artikel zwar gut, aber eben nicht „exzellent“ ist. Probier es einfach mal aus, ohne dabei gleich den Stern ins Auge zu fassen... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:39, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Hehe hat dich doch nicht gestört oder ;) Jango 20:41, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich bin immer dankbar, wenn andere so freundlich sind und sich auf die an mich gestellten Fragen stürzen. Das ist echt kein Problem für mich :) --Little Ani Admin 20:43, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke Habe den Artikel Nominiert! Meine Artikel sind nicht Exelent die werde ich nicht vorschlagen!:) Mein richtiges Problem war wie ich da hin komme zum Nominieren habe nähmlich durch zufall bei der Schlacht von Jabiim einen Link zur Exelenten Vorschlage Seite gefunden! Das war dann irgendwann wieder weg!:) Noch mal Danke an Jango und an Little Ani! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:03, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem. Wenn du auf der linken Seite bei der Navigationsleiste auf den Link „Jedipedia-Portal“ klickst, siehst du auch einen Link zur Abstimmungsseite unter dem Abschnitt Mitwirkung. Auf diese Weise kannst du Seite immer ganz leicht erreichen. --Little Ani Admin 21:07, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke jetzt finde ichs auch so!! DANKE!Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:16, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke schön danke ani. Ich habs dem Yoda41 eigentlich geschrieben ob er die IP die ständig die UC-Boxen löscht sperrt, aber vielleicht weiss er noch nicht wie das geht. Boba 19:27, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem, dann werde ich es ihm erklären! :) --Little Ani Admin 19:29, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::mach das nebenbei kannst du ihm zeigen wie das mit dem admin ding hinter der signatur funktioniert das weis er nämlich nicht. Boba 19:33, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Jo, mach ich ^^ --Little Ani Admin 19:36, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::hehe und sowas nent sich dann admin, nee quatsch ich finde wenns einer verdient hat dann er und ben hasts natürlich auch verdient. Boba 19:40, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) *hehe hast du prima gemacht da freut er sich bestimmt.Boba 20:06, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Verstehe ich das richtig, Yoda41 ist jetzt neben Little Ani, Premia, Obi-Wan K. und RC-9393 der fünfte Admin? E.B 14:31, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du Ben Kenobi noch dazu zählst, sind es sechs :) Ja, das hast du richtig verstanden... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:44, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vandale Da treibt gerade ein Vandale sein Unwesen: IP 81.5.239.2! Sperr den doch bitte schnell! --Anakin 19:51, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Oh, hat sich schon erledigt. Ben Kenobi hat ihn schon gesperrt ;). Anakin 19:54, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Habe ich erst gar nicht bemerkt, aber doppelt hält besser :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:46, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Soso, nicht bemerkt hat ers... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 20:48, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Mann, Ani, da hat sich aber wirklich einer an deiner Benutzerseite ausgelassen! Gut, dass man's rückgängig machen kann. Ich hoffe, ich bleibe von solchen Spinnern verschont... MfG Kyle22 18:05, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja, sowas ist richtig arm, aber dank Premias Hilfe, war meine Seite zum Glück schnell wieder repariert :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:08, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Jo wenn premia zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht dagewesen wär und sich darum gekümmert hätte hät ich es gemacht Jango 18:10, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Super, dann bin ich doch beruhigt und froh, dass ihr immer so aufmerksam seid. Leider konnte ich es nicht selber rückgängig machen, war nämlich nicht online. --Little Ani Admin 18:12, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) *@Kyle schenck den Vandalen so wenig Beachtung wie möglich, dann hören dievon alleine auf, ansonsten haben wir ja jetzt 2 Admins mehr, die die Vandalen sperren können. Möge die Macht mit uns allen sein. Boba 18:14, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Hehe klar doch eine Hand wäscht die andere übrigens hoff ich das Ben bald ongeht will dem im ICQ wal auf was aufmerksam machen hihi ich könnt dir zeigen was aber nur wenn du versprichst nix damitzu machen Jango 18:16, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :@Boba: Klar, mach ich. :@Jango: Was soll das sein? Kyle22 18:21, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Meinst du jetzt ICQ kyle? Boba 18:24, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Hm wie das war an Ani gerichtet nicht an dich ;) Jango 18:29, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Oh, dachte, ihr macht alles synchron! Bild:;-).gif Nee, ich weiß schon, was ICQ ist. Und das mit Ben hätt mich halt interessiert... Kyle22 19:23, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Ne das nun wieder auch nit Das mit Ben hat sich erledigt hab nur mal in der Löschkandidatenkategorie nachgeschaut und nen Artikel gefunden den Ben als noch-nicht-Admin zur Löschung beantragt hat und da fand ich es cool wenn er es löscht und er hatts dann auch gemacht Gruß Jango 19:30, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ani Sperrst du mal den Benutzer Frog123 der hatte sich an Assassins Benutzerseite zu schaffen gemacht Jango 21:42, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Darth Vaders Rüstung Hi Ani hab deine umgestaltung gelesen jetzt liest sich flüßiger gut gemacht und danke für das Lob ;) Hat was mit dem en link nit gestimmt oder hate ich den gar nicht gemacht? Jango 12:54, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich danke dir auch für das Lob. Der en-Link befand sich zwischen den Quellen und den Kategorien. Das ist zwar nicht weiter schlimm und er wird auch korrekt angezeigt, aber ich habe den Link trotzdem ganz unten am Artikel angebracht. So ist es nämlich bei allen Artikel... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:46, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Achso hm mach ich normalerweise so hatte die Kats aber erst nach dem en link reingemacht Jango 13:54, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, schon... so meine ich das auch. In der Regel stehen die Interwiki-Links ganz unten am Artikel. Aber das ist nur eine Formalität, die lediglich im Quelltext zu sehen ist und sich nicht auf die Funktion auswirkt. Der en-Link hätte auch ganz oben oder mitten im Text stehen können und er hätte funktioniert. --Little Ani Admin 13:57, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja ne hast mich voll Falsch verstanden ich weiss ja das es so gemacht wird, ich hatte den en link reingemacht bevor ich die Kategorien reingemacht hatte deswegen. Ich weiss ja das er unter die Kats kommt das mache ich normalerweise so Jango 14:00, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Achso! Dann habe ich dich falsch verstanden, sorry... Hauptsache es ist jetzt alles klar :) --Little Ani Admin 14:02, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::Kein Problem ;) is doch ganz normal so was passiert bisja auch nur ein normalo hihi Jango 14:04, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wo wir gerade bei Formalien sind: Wo macht man eigentlich die Ära hin. Ich mache sie immer an den Anfang, habe es aber auch schon am Schluss gesehen? --Assassin 16:26, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Normalerweise ist die Ära am Anfang eines Artikels. Vereinzelt ist sie auch am Schluss, aber meiner Meinung nach ist der Anfang sinnvoller, weil die Ära nach dem Abspeichern ja auch ganz oben an einem Artikel zu sehen ist. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:58, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ein Eigenes Wiki für einen anderen Zweck Hallo Little Ani, ich wollte für etwas anderes (ich denke das ist nicht Nötig zu nennen) eine Wiki seite machen, aber ich habe leider keine Ahnung wie ich das Anstellen soll und wen ich schoneinmal frage wieso dan nicht gleich die Admins... ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen --General kenobi 18:30, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe selbst keine eigene Wiki eingerichtet und kann dir deshalb auch nicht Schritt für Schritt erklären wie das geht. Aber ich kann dich zumindest an die richtige Seite im Netz hin verweisen. Die MediaWiki-Software, die du zum Einrichten einer eigenen Wiki benötigst, ist auf dieser Seite zu finden. Dort steht auch eine kurze Erklärung , aber eigentlich sollte die Installation selbsterklärend sein. Bestimmt hast du auch schon einen eigenen Server eingerichtet, auf dem du dann die Wiki betreiben kannst. Wenn nicht, solltest du das zuerst regeln. Überlege dir auch gut, ob das Thema der Wiki passt. Es dauert in der Regel sehr lange, bis das System läuft und Surfer, die Seite finden. Du wirst ggf. eine lange Zeit alleine an der Wiki arbeiten... aber das brauche ich dir wohl nicht zu erzählen. Leider kann ich dir zur Installation selber gar nichts sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass du keine bzw. wenige Kenntnisse in der Programmiersprache benötigst... das steht zumindest auf der MediaWiki-Homepage. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:47, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke das du mir mindestns eine seite zeigen kannst. zum Server: Ich habe noch so manche ersparnisse, welches diesen zu keinem Problem machen :-) trozdem danke viel mals ich blättere gleich mal nach Blaue Elefanten Hallo Ani hast du vieleicht eine Ahnung wie die Blauen Elefanten heißen? In Jabbas Palast sitz so einer und in Episode 3 kommen die auch vor! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:51, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das weiß ich :) Es ist Max Rebo, ein Ortolaner, der der nach ihm benannten Max Rebo Band angehört. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:53, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke Ani! ich wusste einfach nicht wie die heißen und unter Blaue Elefanten habe ich sie nicht gefunden!:)Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:57, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Jo, kein Problem. Helfe doch gerne weiter :) --Little Ani Admin 18:59, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo Skywalker1 Ich hab bei RC einen Vorschlag gemacht, bekomme darauf aber keine Antwort. Wie findest du die Idee? Ret Bly 20:11, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Welchen Vorschlag meinst du genau? Schlage in am besten auf Jedipedia:Vorschläge vor, wo jeder seine Meinung dazu äußern kann. Dann hast du nicht nur meine, sondern auch die Meinung anderer Benutzer. :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:32, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bilder Hey Ani ich hab hier bilder von ein paar Star Wars Stars gefunden, guck dir mal an und sag mir obs sichs lohnt die hochzuladen. Boba Aloha. 20:55, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sau dumm ich hab ein bild von nem Lichtschwert querschnitt mit erklärung gefunden und da ist alles auf französich Boba Aloha. 21:04, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du die Bilder sinnvoll einsetzen kannst, kannst du sie auch unter genauer Angabe der Quellen hochladen. Der französische Querschnitt ist auf einer deutschen Seite aber vielleicht etwas fehl am Platz ^^ --Little Ani Admin 21:07, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Okay mal gucken hab nachfragen wollen weil ich mir dachte das es von denen schon sau viele Bilder gibt und das alles "überladen" wird, ja und das mit dem Lichtschwert wurmt mich total Boba Aloha. 21:13, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Obwohl vielleicht gibts ja hier einen der das bearbeiten kann und zudem noch französich spricht dann könnte ders ja natürlich "deutsch" machen Boba Aloha. 21:15, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Das Bild muss aber auch offiziell sein. Im Netz findet man viel FanArt und das gehört ja bekanntlich nicht in Artikel rein... --Little Ani Admin 21:18, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das ist wahr naja ann man nix machen hier ist ein Link zum Bild und hier findest du nen Link zu der Seite wo ichs gefunden habe. Scheint ein französiches Star Wars Forum oder so zu sein Boba Aloha. 21:22, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nach allem, was ich über Lichtschwerter weiß, kommt das hin. Ich kanns euch morgen übersetzen und mit deutschem Text versehen. Geht jetzt aber nicht mehr, hab morgen nen stressigen Tag. Bild:--(.gif Also, wenns bis übermorgen reicht, mach ichs gerne! MfG Kyle22 21:50, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) wäre nett man müsste vorher nur klären obs FanArt ist wie ani oben schon sagte. danke dir Boba Aloha. 21:52, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich denke, es ist authentisch, aber wie können wir uns absichern? Kyle22 21:55, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Das weiss ich leider nicht Kyle aber ich denke die Admins sind nicht einfachso Admins die werden schon einen Weg finden. Schreibst du ne Arbeit oder wieso hast du morgen nen stressigen Tag? Boba Aloha. 22:03, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Naja, das Bild sieht schon etwas merkwürdig aus, da die Schrift irgendiwe da hinein kopiert aussieht. Außerdem ist das Bild von einer Star-Wars-Fanseite. Ich glaube, dass kann man nicht nehmen. Aber im Buch Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie habe ich auf Seite 200 auch einen Querschnitt durch ein Lichtschwert gesehen. Vielleicht kann einer das großformatige Buch auf einen Scanner packen... :) Meiner ist leider viel zu klein für so große Bücher. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:14, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wäre eine Idee mal gucken ob sich das einrichten lässt. Boba Aloha. 22:16, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich kann die Schrift und den Hintergrund komplett rausnehmen. Vergleicht euern Querschnitt doch mal mit dem französischen, ich würde sagen, da passt alles! Aber wenn es wirklich nicht geht, dann haben wir halt Pech gehabt... Ach morgen ist halt n langer Tag und am Freitag steht dann ne Lateinprüfung an, naja. MfG Kyle22 22:30, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Naja bei der Wookiepedia gibt es im artikel lightsabre so einen querschnitt da ist alles auf englisch zur not könnte man das noch in Erwägung ziehen Boba Aloha. 22:33, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hei hei Ani das ist nicht ein Querschnitt durch irgend ein Lichtschwert auf Seite 200 im Kompendium sondern? Hm das muss du doch wissen Jango Disku 22:41, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hä? Was meinst du? Irgendwie verstehe ich deine Frage nicht... ^^ Auf Seite 200 ist wirklich ein Querschnitt durch ein Lichtschwert und das ist sogar alles auf Deutsch, wenn du das meinst. --Little Ani Admin 22:44, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ups sorry bisschen unverständlich geschrieben ;) ich hätte das irgend besser hervorheben sollen, also du wweisst doch hoffentlich wessen Lichtschwert das ist oder? Verstehst du mich jetzt XD Jango Disku 22:50, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) P.S. ich hab das Kompendium auch :::Nein, das ist irgend ein Musterbeispiel für ein Lichtschwert. Da steht nicht dabei, wem es gehört. Ich probiere es doch mal, das Bild zu Scannen... das Buch ist aber ganz schön unhandlich. --Little Ani Admin 22:58, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Sicher? Meiner Meinung nach ist das Anakins Lichtschwert aus Eine neue Hoffnung oder nicht? ja das Buch ist ziemlich unhandlich da hast du recht ich hab auch nen Scanner der geht aber nit auf Vista Jango Disku 23:01, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Du könntest Recht haben, den es sieht von der Form her sehr so aus. Aber man sieht ja die Oberflächenstruktur vom Lichtschwert nicht und eine Bezeichnung steht leider auch nicht dabei. Will mich mal nicht festlegen, zumal es im Buch wirklich nicht dabei steht. Oben steht allerdings Luke Skywalkers zweites Lichtschwert... vielleicht ist das dann sein erstes von Obi-Wan überreichtes Lichtschwert. Ist aber nur Spekulation. Ich habe es gescannt, ich lade es mal hoch. --Little Ani Admin 23:13, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) PS Da ist es → Bild:Querschnitt Lichtschwert.jpg Jau cool super gemacht danke das du dir die Mühe gemacht hast Ani -- Boba Aloha. 23:26, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey! Das sieht viel besser aus! Fast hätt ich mir umsonst Arbeit gemacht. ;-) Gute Arbeit! MfG Kyle22 13:49, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Frechheit Ich finde das die Nummernirung einfach abgebrochen haben.--Remi Pc 07:58, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Remi Pc hat das zu mir auch geschrieben ich habe ihn die Gründe erzählt.--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 13:56, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Sorry, aber was meint er denn? Kyle22 14:04, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Er meint die Schlacht von Saleucami die Gestern abgebrochen. :Unter den Umständen finde ich es in Ordunung, dass abgebrochen wurde. Wenn der Artikel überarbeitet wurde, kann man ihn ja nochmal zur Wahl stellen (Ich denke, da lässt sich schon was draus machen). Danke für die Aufklärung! MfG Kyle22 14:19, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bitte, mache ich doch gerne--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 14:44, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Sag mal Vos, wieso landet man bei einer Begriffserklärung, und nicht bei deiner Benutzerseite, wenn man deinen Namen anklickt? Soll das so sein? Kyle22 14:51, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich werde lieber erstmal Artikel bearbeiten und schreibenund ziehe mich zurück. Endschuldigung --Remi Pc 10:39, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Wie erklärst du dir dann, dass vier gleiche IP-Adressen abgestimmt haben, die jeweils einen unterschiedlichen Benutzernamen haben und sich lediglich zum Abstimmen anmeldeten? Dieser Verdacht auf Manipulation und die eindeutige Entscheidung von erfahrenen Benutzern, war dafür ausschlaggebend, dass die Wahl vorzeitig abgebrochen wurde. Eine ausführliche Begründung und den genauen Verlauf der Wahl kannst du HIER nochmal nachverfolgen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 11:35, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Eigendlich ist es eine Frechheit von dir Remi Pc die Wahlen mit vier anderen Benutzern die du erstehlt hast zu Manipulieren! Du solltest dich schämen! Die Admins Haben nur richtig gehandelt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:44, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Hey du Klingone, ich glaub er hats jetzt begriffen, also sei nicht ganz so direkt. Mach nicht den Fehler den ich auch gemacht hab, auch wenn man mir verziehen hat, negatives, nleibt immer länger hängen als positives. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass das hier so lange einem nachgetragen wird. Boba 16:47, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja ist klar, aber er kann sich ja nicht einfach beschwären wenn er Wahlen Manipuliert die dann deshalb abgebrochen werden oder? Das ist nicht okay! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:57, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vorschlag Su'cuy Ani! Ich hab auf RCs DisSeite eine Vorschlag wegen Fragen an die Admins und eine Strukturveränderung( mehrere Admins für eine Thema einsetzen, die sich dann die Zeit in der sie Fragen beantworten teilen). Ret Bly 13:47, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Jeder von uns hier hat doch irgendwo sein Spezialgebiet, das bei den meisten, sei es Benutzer oder Admin, in der Benutzerseite nachzusehen ist. Bisher besteht eigentlich keine Notwendigkeit, einen Admin für ein bestimmtes Gebiet in der Jedipedia einzuteilen. Wie meinst du das mit den Fragen? Jeder kann seine Fragen doch zu jeder Zeit stellen, dabei muss er keine bestimmte "Sprechzeiten" einhalten. Es kann ja mal sein, dass derjenige gerade nicht online ist, aber dann heißt es eben warten. Eigentlich werden Fragen hier immer zügig beantwortet. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:09, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Gut neuer Vorschlag: Wie wäre es wenn die Spezialisten für jedes Thema aufgelistet werden? Was ist eigendlich diese "Anti Vandalismus Task Force"? Gibt es unter dem Admins Posten? Ret Bly 13:25, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) PS. Du bekommst von mir im laufe der Zeit eine E-Mail. Babel Hi Ani! Sag mal, weißt du, wie man eine Galerie und eine senkrechte Babel Liste nebeneinander setzen kann? Würd mir echt weiterhelfen! MfG Kyle22 18:54, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Müsste das nicht im Normalfall automatisch passieren? Zumindest sollte es das, solange die Babels oberhalb der Galerie eingefügt werden. Falls du sowas vorhaben solltest, kannst du dies ruhig machen, ich schau dann bei Bedarf mal drüber. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:56, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi Ani kannst du mir auch mit meinen Babel mal helfen? Ich würde das auch gerne so habe das das alles untereinander ist. Es währe mir ein Ehre wenn du das für mich machen könntest!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 22:40, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Du musst einfach eine Zeile vor (also über) jedem Table |- eingeben, dann wird es untereinandergesetzt. MfG Kyle22 22:55, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bei mir klappt das aber nicht,sniff --Der Heilige Klingone 22:58, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) soll ich es dir schnell machen? Jango 23:05, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja gerne Jango das währe SUPER nett!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 23:11, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Oh, sieht echt chaotisch aus bei dir, Klingone! Gut, dass du weiterhilfst, Jango, ich war gerade leider beschäftigt. MfG Kyle22 23:15, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ist ein Problem Kyle, Ist gleich fertig, ich ordne sie dann noch rechts an den Rand ein Jango 23:17, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::"chaotisch" =) OK Danke Jungs besonders du Jango!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 23:21, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Keine Ursache mache ich gerne Jango 23:22, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Neue Kategorie Hallo Little Ani, ich hab ja einen Artikel über die Bakurianerin Malinza Thanas vor bzw. ich Hab schon angefangen. Dazu hab ich unten bei Kategorien Bakurianer angegeben. Die gibt es aber noch nicht. Machst du mir grade das Bakurianer als Kat existiert und bei der Kategorie Spezies auftaucht, ich weiss nicht wie das geht, das wäre sehr nett. Danke und Gruß Boba 11:47, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wenn du dabei bist kannst du dann auch mal drüber gucken und ein bisschen form und so reinbringen, das wäre auch sehr nett. Boba 12:18, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja, okay! Ich mach das mal :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:37, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Zeltroner? Hi Little Ani, habe eben gesehen das du bei Deliah Blue Zeltron entfernt und Zeltroner hingeschrieben hast. Heißt die Spezies von Deliah Blue nicht Zeltron? Den in Legacy I steht das sie eine Zeltron ist und keine Zeltroner. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:10, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das ist mal wieder einer dieser Schwierigkeiten, die auf die Lokalisierung verschiedener Medien zurückzuführen sind. Im amerikanischen Original gibt es die Spezies Zeltron, die aber in deutscher Sprache sowohl mit „Zeltron“ als auch mit „Zeltroner“ übersetzt wird. Wie du ja weißt fällt der Begriff „Zeltron“ in Skywalkers Erbe, während es im Klonkriege-Comic Shaak Ti „Zeltroner“ heißt. Aber in Wirklichkeit ist es ein und dieselbe Spezies. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:09, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja okay! Dann sollte man sich auf einen einigen! Zumindest hier in der Jedipedia! :) Also Zeltroner! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:29, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Also meines Erachtens ist Zeltron doch die bessere "Übersetzung", da Zeltroner eigentlich bedeuten müsste, dass der Name von einem Planeten namens Zeltron abgeleitet ist (wie auch bei Berlin/Berliner, England/Engländer). Der Heimatplanet der Spezies heißt aber Zeltros. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 02:28, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Eigentlich ist es ja egal, was für eine Bezeichnung man nun nimmt. Es gibt wohl nichts, was in irgendeiner Form richtiger wäre. Man müsste sich dann eben innerhalb der Jedipedia einigen ob nun dies oder das. Beides sorgt dann nur für Verwirrung. --Little Ani Admin 02:49, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja das schafft wircklich Verwirung wenn man einfach beide ausdrücke Benutzt! Man sollte nur einen Ausdruck benutzen. Wobei ich Zeltron besser finde! Hört sich irgendwie besser an! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:05, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Die Zeit Unter Letzte Änderungen Hi Ani, Wenn ich unter Letzte Änderungen gucken um welche Uhrzeit etwas verändert wurde stimmt das nicht richtig überein. Jetzt grade ist es 03:08, aber wnn ich jetzt auf Seite speichern drücke,und dan unter Letzte Änderungen gucke steht da das ich deine Benutzerseite um 01:08 verändert habe!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 03:08, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Wenn man die Urzeit nicht selber einstellt, dann ist sie eigentlich immer falsch. Um die Urzeit einzustellen, klickst du einfach auf diesen Link → Spezial:Preferences. Dort klickst du auf den Reiter Datum und Urzeit und dann auf den Button Aus Browser übernehmen. So wird dann die Urzeit mit zwei Stunden umgestellt und auch in den Letzten Änderungen wird es wieder korrekt angezeigt. --Little Ani Admin 03:16, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ok Danke!!Gruß! Und Gute Nacht=) --Der Heilige Klingone 03:19, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Machtkräfte Hi Ani ich werde meine frage einfach hir rein schreiben. Ich wollte mal wissen ob Jedis auch Dunkle kräfte benutzen können,ohne das die gleich als Sith oder Dunkle Jedis eingestuft werden. Zumbeispiel das Yoda Blitze schießt. Weil einfach mal so ein sehr kräftigen Blitz zuschießen währe doch sehr "cool". Aber vieleicht finde die Jedi das zu brutal Leute so zu töten. Kyle Katan ist ein Jedi und hatt Blitze,genau wie der schüler von Kyle Jaden Korr, ist doch mal eine intresante frage!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 15:18, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Yoda wehrt die Blitze von Palpatine ja nur ab, sammelt sie und schleudert sie dann wieder zurück. Er verteidigt sich also und das ist immerhin ein wesentlicher Unterschied. Ein Jedi, der die Dunkle Seite nutzt, kann man dann nicht mehr als Jedi bezeichnen. Ein Jedi nutzt die Macht zu Verteidigung und niemals zum Angriff, wie es die Dunkle Seite tut. Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:26, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ja stimmt Ein Jedi nutzt die Macht zu Verteidigung und niemals zum Angriff,da hasst du recht. Aber Kyle ist ein Jedi und Benutzt Blitze. Und das was Yoda in EpisodeII macht ist schon ganz schön mächtig,das er die Blitze aufängt und wider zurück schleudert!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 15:38, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Aber was ist mit Quinlan Vos der nutzt doch auch die dunkle Seite der Macht und zählt trodzdem zu den Jedis. Er wechselt sogar im Klonkriege Comic kurze Zeit die Seiten und tötet im Auftrag von Count Doku irgendwelche Leute. Er ist aber immer noch ein Jedi. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:49, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Sehen wir es so: Eigentlich ist keine Macht-Kraft dunkel oder hell (auch wenn uns KotOR und Jedi Knight was anderes erzählen), nur ihr Einsatz macht den Unterschied aus. Beispiel: Cade nutzt eine Kombination aus Blitzen und Heilung, um seinen Meister wiederzubeleben, Sidious allerdings will Luke mit seinen Blitzen töten. Alles klar? Ben Kenobi Admin 15:52, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :@Heiliger Klingone: Ja, das ist manchmal schon eine Gratwanderung. Auch Luke Skywalker verbündet sich zur Zeit der Neuen Republik kurzzeitig mit dem wiedergeborenen Palpatine, um diesen zu besiegen. Ich weiß nicht genau wie es mit Kyle steht, da ich das Videospiel nicht kenne, aber bei Quinlan Vos sieht man auch seine Zweifel gegenüber den Jedi. Man sieht schon wie er langsam zur Dunklen Seite überläuft und sich aber selbst einredet, er handle noch wie ein Jedi. In Wirklichkeit handelt er aber nicht mehr wie ein Jedi, darum auch die Besorgnis von Mace, Yoda, Tholme usw... Yoda hat irgendwo mal gesagt, dass man ab einem Gewissen Grad sich nicht mehr selbstständig aus der Dunklen Seite befreien kann. Ich glaube, die Schwierigkeit besteht darin, genau das einzuschätzen. --Little Ani Admin 15:57, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kyle war wie Quinlan Vos nie so na in "berührung" mit der Dunklen seite.--Der Heilige Klingone 16:03, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Der Heilige Klingone er betritt wircklich den Pfad der Dunkelheit. Aber Quinlan schockt trodzdem! :) An Ben Kenobi: Ben es ist aber so das Cade trodzdem den Pfad der Dunkelheit betritt um Wolf Sazen zu retten. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:06, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke Auch dir nochmal Danke. Ich finde das einfach super wie du und auch die anderen mich unterstützen. Gruß --Snowtrooper 19:58, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem... wir helfen dir immer gerne weiter. Wenn du eine Frage hast oder nicht zurecht kommst, dann kannst du mich immer gerne fragen oder um Hilfe bitten. Es ist klar, dass du nicht auf Anhieb alles wissen kannst und das musst du auch nicht :) Viel Spaß hier noch... beim Lesen und Schreiben Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:01, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Zum Thema Kyle: Kylenutzt die Blitze und so, weil er ja kein Jedi ist. Kyle zählt zu den Grauen Jedisund die halten nichts vom Jedi-Kodex. Daher nutzt er die Blitzt auch zum Angriff. Gruß Boba 14:31, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) ICQ Hey Ani kommst du mal ICQ wollt dich was fragen Boba 15:07, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Frage es doch hier drin :) Leider bist du gerade nicht im ICQ... --Little Ani Admin 15:56, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Okay PC war vorhin abgeschmiert, die ganzen bilder von den Delta Squad Artikeln, haben kein Copyright und keine Quellen angaben, deshalb wollt ich dich fragen ob wir die löschen müssen, weil ein paar davon vom RC-9393 sind und der ist ja im moment leider nicht so oft da und kann die Quellen nicht nachtragen. Boba 16:29, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Naja, wenn du weißt, wo die Bilder zu finden sind, kannst du auch gerne eine Quelle nachtragen, bevor sie wirklich gelöscht werden. Der Hinweis soll ja gerade dazu aufrufen, eine Quelle zu ergänzen, um das Bild vor der Löschung zu bewahren :) --Little Ani Admin 17:14, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Spoiler Hi Ani! Kanst du dir mal den Artikel Rohlan Dyre angucken und das mit der Spoiler Warnung korigieren! Ich krieg das irgendwie nicht hin! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:24, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hm... kann eigentlich keinen Fehler erkennen. Jango hat es wohl soweit schon gerichtet :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:38, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::ja wollt dir ein wenig arbeit abnehmen Bild:--).gif Jango 19:39, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja Jango hat das schon gemacht Ani! Danke! Der Fehler war, es stand anstatt dem Text, } da. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:43, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Übrigens sollte man zum Beispiel bei Crimson Empire (bei der Handlung) die ganze Geschichte zusammen Fassen oder einen Offenen Schluss geben? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:44, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Chewbacca Keine inhaltlichen Fehler meinte ich. Ich meite Typos usw. Sind mir aber nicht viele aufgefallen. Der Inhalt ist OK! MfG Kyle22 13:45, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Achso... ich lese den Artikel die Tage mal genau durch und achte dann genaue auf Rechtschreibfehler. Danke für den Hinweis :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:51, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Mit Dank zurück! MfG Kyle22 14:08, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ordern der GAR Wie viele Ordern hatte die GAR eigentlich und was konnte noch alles befohlen werden? Die Jedi kannten die Ordern aber nicht, sonst hätten sie gegen die Aufstellung so einer Order wie der 66 doch protestieren müssen, oder? E.B 14:03, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich weiß auch nicht wie viele Befehle die GAR kennen musste, aber wenn es Order 66 heißt müssten mind. 65 weitere Ausführungen vorgegeben sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass die überhaupt jemals erwähnt werden. Die Jedi wussten nichts von einer Order 66, die war nur der höchsten Autorität der Klonkrieger, also Kanzler Palpatine, bekannt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:32, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) Handlung Hi Little Ani! Ich habe eine Frage und die ist die: Sollte man zum Beispiel bei Crimson Empire (bei der Handlung) die ganze Geschichte zusammen Fassen oder einen Offenen Schluss lassen? Gruß --Heiliger Klingone 19:47, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) PS: Kannst du mal gucken ob man den Spoiler abschnitt bei Zayne Carrick so lassen kann! Es sei den du hast das Comic noch nicht und willst dich überraschen lassen. :Ja, die Spoiler-Warnung ist perfekt gesetzt... guter Artikel übrigens :) Bei dem Handlungs-Abschnitt von Crimson Empire sollte nur der Teil zusammengefasst werden, der auch tatsächlich im Comic erzählt wird. Also keine Inhalte, die in anderen Comics vorkommen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:52, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) Okay Danke! Übrigens Danke für das lob!:) Der Artikel geht morgen weiter! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:04, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) Karten Links... Also bei mir gehn die? Hast weiß nich warum bei dir nicht Oo --Modgamers 21:41, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Die funktionieren bei mir mit Firfox und mit dem Internet Explorer nicht. Keine Ahnung warum... Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:44, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Bei mir funktionierts auch, keine Probleme. Ben Kenobi Admin 21:58, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Okay, dann scheint doch alles richtig zu sein. Komisch, dass es bei mir nicht funktioniert... --Little Ani Admin 23:01, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Oh, Moment, du meintest die bei Piett. Ne, die gehen bei mir auch nicht. Kann es sein, dass man sich für diese Bilder bei Wizards anmelden muss? Ben Kenobi Admin 23:18, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) Abgeschrieben Hallo Little Ani guck dir mal den Artikel Grappa an! Der ist einfach nur aus Crimson Empire II abgeschrieben worden! Hinten nämlich steht eine Imformation über alle Haupschaktere! Dort wurde er abgeschrieben! Das darf man doch nicht oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:40, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Nein, das darf man auf keinen Fall. Informationen dürfen von nirgendwo 1:1 übernommen werden und schon gar nicht aus Comics, Büchern oder sonst was. Der Artikel muss dann gelöscht werden. Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:44, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem mach ich doch gerne!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:51, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Mein Artikel Hi Ani kanst du dir den Artikel Mirith Sinn mal durch lesen. Und mir sagen wie der ist, immer hin werden deine Artikel immer nominiert!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 01:55, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Jo, ich lese ihn mir mal durch und verbessere evt. vorhandene Fehler. Optisch sieht der Artikel schon sehr gut aus. Bin mal gespannt wie er ist :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 01:58, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ok Danke, musst es ja natürlich nicht heute Abend noch machen;)!!Guß! --Der Heilige Klingone 02:03, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ne, ne! Da deine Artikel und die deines Klingonen-Klons immer schocken (im positiven Sinn), werde ich ihn wohl erst gegen Mittag durchlesen... ;) --Little Ani Admin 02:06, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Aja=)aber warum das "Ne, NE!" Aber auf jeden fall danke,und gute nacht,hihi!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 02:20, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Also ich bin jetzt so gut wie fertig mit meinem Artikel über Malinza Thanas , wärst du bereit dir den auch durchzulesen und mir deine Meinung dazu zu sagen. Gruß Boba 09:54, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Natürlich :) Ich sage dir dann auf deiner Benutzerseite Bescheid, okay? Gruß Little Ani Admin 09:58, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Das wäre nett danke schön. Gruß Boba 10:05, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Aber ich fände es doch irgendwie besser wenn du meine Diskussionsseite benutzt;) Gruß Boba 11:40, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Okay, mach ich! :) --Little Ani Admin 11:50, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey Ani! ich habe da mal eine Frage zu einem Artikel meines Freundes! Er heißt Kir Kanos, der Artikel. Ich wollte wissen ob du ihn gut findest, mir selber hat er ämlich gefallen. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:02, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich hatte den Artikel mal gelesen, kann mich aber nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, wie ich ihn fand. Von der Ausführlichkeit finde ich ihn gut, aber einige Passagen waren meines Wissens etwas ungeschickt formuliert. Aber ich kann mir den Artikel beizeiten nochmal durchlesen und genauer durchgucken :) --Little Ani Admin 13:09, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Hey Little Ani bin jetzt fertig mit meinem Artikel, würdest du ihn dir bitte ansehen und gegebenfalls verbessern, damit ich die UC-Box rausholen kann. Boba 18:52, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Okay, ich lese es mir nachher mal durch.--Little Ani Admin 20:17, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Hi Ani kannst du mir mal eine seite sagen wo ich alle Katergorien für Bilder und Artikel und so etwas finde,danke. --Der Heilige Klingone 20:22, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo Little Ani! Ich wollte mal Fragen ob du dir mal Zayne Carrick angucken kannst und mir sagen kannst ob ich den so lassen kann! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:43, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Okay, mach ich. Den Artikel wollte ich mir sowieso mal durchlesen, wenn er fertig ist :) --Little Ani Admin 20:44, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Hi Ani kannst du mir mal eine seite sagen wo ich alle Katergorien für Bilder und Artikel und so etwas finde. Und wo ich alle Vorlagen finde,und dise Vorlagen für die Infobox! --Der Heilige Klingone 20:51, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, klar mach ich. Ich denke, dass du folgende Seiten suchst: :::*Infobox-Vorlagen für Personen → Kategorie:Personen-Infoboxvorlagen :::*Infobox-Vorlagen für andere Sachen → Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen :::*''Star-Wars''-Artikel → Kategorie:Das Star Wars Universum :::*Bilder → Kategorie:Verfügbare Bilder :::In jeder der Kategorie gibt es auch Unterkategorien. Dort kannst du deine Sachen noch genauer einordnen. Nun alles klar? --Little Ani Admin 21:07, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ok SUPER das ist ja jetzt wirklich geil. Wusste nämlich vorher nich alles so genau. Und musste dann immer Heiliger Klingone fragen oder die Katergorien ganz aus lassen. --Der Heilige Klingone 21:16, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Cool Ani du hast ihn gelesen, was hältst du von ihm, danke das du ihn ein wenig verbessert hast. Bin jetzt an Cundertol dran. Danke nochmal das du ihn dir durchgelesen hast. Boba 10:48, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Ich wollte dir gerade schreiben und dir sagen wie er ist, aber du warst wohl schneller :) Ich habe die Gliederung und ein paar Tippfehler korrigiert. Der Artikel ist wirklich super. Echt, ich bin wirklich begeistert. Es ließ sich absolut flüssig lesen, da es wirklich eine schöne, lebendige Sprache verwendet. Sehr umfassend und genau, aber dennoch sachlich geschrieben. Also über den Artikel gibt es meiner Ansicht nach nichts auszusetzen. Der ist dir wirklich gelungen. Wenn Cundertol nur halb so gut wird ist das immer noch genial :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:53, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Danke für das Lob. Ich hab mir auch echt mühe gegeben. Wer weiss vielleicht, wird er ja mal exellent, wenns noch mehr Quellen über sie gibt, dann werd ich hin erweitern. Hol jetzt die UC-Box raus. Danke Ani für das Lob. Boba 11:01, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lesenswertes... Hi Boss, Sollte nich noch eine neue Mitteilung in der Newsabteilung sein über die neuen Lesenswerten Artikel? Und irgendwie noch was auf der Hauptseite?--Modgamers 08:32, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja, eine neue Mitteilung für die News kann ich schreiben. Kein Problem. Was meinst du aber auf der Hauptseite... wenn es in der News steht, ist es auch auf der Hauptseite verlinkt. Oder meist du was ganz was anderes? Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:55, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ja sowas wie die "Schon gewusst..."-Box kann man doch machen. --Modgamers 10:57, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Achja und du könntest ja einige offensitliche Wahlen schon vorzeitig beenden ;) --Modgamers 10:59, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Aber die Hauptseite ist doch schon sehr voll und eigentlich kommt da durch eine weitere Box nicht wirklich was neues dazu. Ich denke, das überfrachtet die Hauptseite nur. Mit dem vorzeitigen Abbruch meinst du wohl sicherlich Tatooine :) --Little Ani Admin 11:02, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Man munkelt ;) --Modgamers 11:04, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) Star Wars Fact File Hi Ani weißt du ob mann sich die Star Wars Fact Files noch irgendwo nach bestellen kann? Und werden die immernoch gedruckt also kommen da immer noch neue Sachen raus. Würde das gerne wissen weil ich habe nämlich auf gehört die zu sammel als ich nach Schweden gezogen bin;). Weil habe gesehen das Artikel geschriben wurden von denn Fact Files, und die sachen habe ich gar nicht, so wie dise Ratten! Wäre also cool wenn du mir eine Antwort geben könntest=)Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 01:28, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Die Fact Files wurden ja schon vor einigen Jahren eingestellt. Inhaltlich reichen sie nur bis zum Film Angriff der Klonkrieger und beschreiben als letztes die Ereignisse aus dem Comic Licht und Schatten. Alles was danach veröffentlicht wurde, wird im Fact File nicht mehr erwähnt. So fehlen alle Infos aus Die Rache der Sith und mehr. Seitdem die offizielle Webseite der Fact Files geschlossen wurde, kann man die Hefte auch nicht mehr beim Verlag nachbestellen. Das einzige was übrig bleibt, ist es über eBay zu bestellen. Dort werden aber meistens einzelne Hefte oder auch die komplette Reihe angeboten. Wenn dir also die letzten Ausgaben fehlen, dann kann das sehr lange dauern, bis da das richtige angeboten wird. Die komplette Reihe, die immerhin sechs prall gefüllte DinA-4-Ringordner umfasst, ist auch nicht gerade billig. Als ich letztens mal reingeschaut habe, lag der Preis bei 150,00 EUR. Vor zwei Jahren habe ich die Serie ebenfalls in eBay ersteigert, und zwar für „saubillige“ 90,00 EUR. Das war ein Schnäppchen... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:10, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) Okay,Danke für die Antwort. Also 6Ordner ich habe nur 3 und die sind noch nicht mal alle voll;) Also ist Ebay meine Einsige hoffnung,danke!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 18:16, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja es sind wirklich sechs Ordner. Ich habe die ganzen Files aber auf acht Ordner verteilt, da es gerade bei den Personen sehr eng zu ging. Somit habe ich acht Ordner, die immer noch voll sind, aber nun nicht mehr überlaufen :) --Little Ani Admin 18:19, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST)